1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new bicyclic condensed pyrimidine compounds, to a process for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their use as therapeutic agents, in particular as tyrosine kinase inhibitors.
2. Description of the Background
EP-A-0414386 discloses 4-substituted pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidine compounds which are plant fungicides, miticides and insecticides.
WO 90/09178 discloses 6,9-disubstituted purine compounds useful in adenosine-mediated lipolysis, cardiovascular diseases and broncodilatation.